


Anxiety

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Mentality [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anxiety, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: noun "a nervous disorder characterized by a state of excessive uneasiness and apprehension, typically with compulsive behavior or panic attacks."





	Anxiety

Jeremy never broke down.He was a mess,yes,but he never broke.

 

He was smiles and laughter all the time.He tried his best,even when his mind told him it wasn't.He knew it was fine.

 

But he wasn't.

 

Matt was one of the only people who saw him as himself fully,truly.But even he never saw what was truly underneath.

 

Some days Jeremy was Happy.He was kind,on point,himself.

 

Other days he was Snippy.He only made sense to himself and felt like the world was against him.Like his family was against him.

 

He would break down after that,always running to another room.They never saw him truly break.

 

When they asked him the questions he had blocked out from the therapists,he just lies.Lies to his friends,his new family.

 

His head hurts the whole time.

 

Jeremy is a strong person.He loved his friends,he hated lying.

 

But the weight was too much.

 

He just could never break.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based of me currently and anxiety swelling from the fact I can't find a job right now and that my family seeming to suddenly turn me into Cinderella because I don't seem to be doing as much as my brother(I'm in school but I'm a chronic procrastinator at times).I just needed an outlet so i wrote this,using Jeremy as my muse. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
